leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Inkay (Pokémon)
|} Inkay (Japanese: マーイーカ Maaiika) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into starting at level 30 when leveled up while the Nintendo 3DS system is held upside-down. Biology Inkay is a primarily blue squid-like Pokémon. It has a transparent mantle that resembles a hat with a pink "inner body" overlaid with yellow lights. It has two tendril-like tentacles that hang from this "hat", similar to some styles of winter hats, and these tentacles hang next to its six short arms. Its eyes are round and have pupils, but no identifiable iris. Inkay also has a small, pink, beak-like mouth set between its eyes. Those who stare at its body lights become dazed and lose their will to battle, allowing Inkay to escape. Inkay can also use these light-emitting spots to send messages in the form of complex flashing rhythms. It and its evolution, are the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances James's Inkay An Inkay appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, which James caught while he was eating sandwiches. When James traveled to Alola in Loading the Dex!, Inkay was revealed to have been left at Team Rocket HQ. Other Multiple Inkay appeared in Facing the Grand Design!, where James's Inkay helped save them, as well as some good Malamar, from the evil . James tried to release Inkay afterwards so Inkay could be happy with the other Inkay, but Inkay refused and rejoined his team. Minor appearances In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Inkay debuted in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, under the ownership of a male . Xerosic's was revealed to have been under his ownership since he was an Inkay. He evolved when Lysandre explained his peculiar evolution method and demonstrated it by turning Inkay upside-down, making him evolve instantly. He showed up in a flashback in Chesnaught Protects. In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga Kanna owned an Inkay. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Inkay appears as a Poké Ball summon in both versions of the game. It turns over and hits the ground, making all opponents who are on the ground trip. Trophy information NA: Inkay may look like a Water-type Pokémon, but it's actually a Dark/Psychic type! Once it has reached the proper level, Inkay can evolve into Malamar if you hold the Nintendo 3DS upside down. In Smash Bros., its Topsy-Turvy move will flip anyone who wanders too close upside down. Watch out! '' '''PAL': A Pokémon that looks this much like a squid MUST be a Water-type, right? Wrong! It's a Dark- and Psychic-type. If you're struggling to get it to evolve, try holding your system upside down. In this game, Inkay's Topsy-Turvy move can knock you over, and you won't be much use like that, so watch out! '' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Inkay returns as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball, retaining the same behavior from the previous game. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Azure Bay, Friend Safari (Dark)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 251}} |area=Starlight Islands: Upside-Down Island (All Areas)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Tokyo Bay Inkay|All|Japan|10|November 22, 2013 to January 26, 2014; December 26, 2013 to January 26, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Center Tokyo Bay Inkay}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|* }} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In addition to Inkay's method of evolution into being unique, it would have been impossible in any of the previous core series Pokémon games, because the Nintendo 3DS is Nintendo's first handheld system with an internal . * Inkay and its evolution were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART * Inkay and Malamar are the only Pokémon in the Water 2 egg group that are not -type. Origin Inkay is based on a squid or a . Considering its flashing abilities, Inkay may have been inspired by the or s, or by in cephalopods as a whole. Name origin Inkay may be a combination of ''ink or and okay. Maaiika may be a combination of 魔 ma (demon) and 烏賊 ika (cuttlefish or squid) or 真烏賊 maika ( ). It may also involve a pun of まあ，いいか Mā, iika (Well, whatever; Oh well). In other languages , or , and |fr=Sepiatop|frmeaning=From , top, and c'est pas top |es=Inkay|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Iscalar|demeaning=From and |it=Inkay|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=오케이징 Okijing|komeaning=From OK and |zh_cmn=豪喇花枝 Háolǎhuāzhī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=毫喇魷 Hòuhlāyāu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=इनके Inkay|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Инкей Inkey|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *James's Inkay Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method de:Iscalar es:Inkay fr:Sepiatop it:Inkay ja:マーイーカ zh:好啦鱿